I've been so blind
by wallflower88
Summary: Now that Ron and Kim are finally together,can their relationship last when old crushes emerge and Bonnie stops at nothing to seperate them?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the other characters! If you havent seen So the Drama then don't read! Wonder what happened from when they leave the Bueno Nacho place to when they get to prom? Well this is what I think happened. This is from Kim's point of view. Sorry if she's a little OOC.

* * *

Raindrops fell on my face and in my hair as I looked on at the destruction we had caused. Another mission done the world was once again saved from Dr. Drakken. I could feel Ron's presence near me. My thoughts suddenly returned to when we were both tied up.

"Maybe he's closer than you think..."

His words echoed in my mind. It's not like I had never thought of it before. I'll admit that I have thought of it a few times, but I shook all thoughts of it a few seconds later.

But where else would I find someone like Ron? He was always there for me, always to console me or advise me in that weird way of his. He has always supported me...

What was I thinking when I sped less time with Ron when Eric came around? I didn't feel bad about leaving Ron alone...I thought he wouldn't mind... I mean all the other times I had dated other boys...Ron didn't seem to mind...well maybe except he didn't approve of Josh.

The only real reason I liked Eric was because he reminded me of Ron. I don't know how, but it seemed that Eric was "programmed" I guess you can say to act like Ron. I didn't realize that the person I really was attracted to was Ron.

Ron...

I knew he was still standing behind me. I turned around and I smiled at him. But it wasn't one of my ordinary smiles. I guess you can call it my "I like you a lot" smile as Monique had put it once.

I thought I would be shy or feel strange around him, but I didn't. I felt so comfortable and so calm. It's almost as if what I had always been searching for was found and all that was left was to enjoy it.

I made a reach for his hand. I grabbed it and said, "C'mon there still time left."

"Time left for what?" He asked me confused. It was simply adorable the way he did that. Why didn't I see it before?

"You'll see." I said and I pulled towards the exit.

* * *

Wade sent us a cab to take us back home as I had asked him earlier. The ride home was silent. Ron didn't talk...which was weird. Rufus sat between us looking from on to the other waiting for one of us to make a move.

The tension was killing me. I wanted to move closer to him and kiss him. Yes, I actually wanted to kiss Ron Stoppable. Who would have guessed?

"Ron..." I began to say. But before I could finish the cab stopped in front of my house. Drat! I'll have to tell him later. I paid the cab and he left leaving Ron and me in front of my house.

"So..." Ron said. I laughed. He's just too cute. "You said we had time?"

"Well, I wanted to know...you want to go back to Prom?"

"Prom?"

"Uh hu. There still time left."

"Um...sure."

"Great. Listen, go get dressed into your dad's prom tux and meet me at my house in fifteen minutes. We'll go to Prom together and enjoy what's left of it. What do you say?"

Ron looked at me with his mouth open. Rufus gave him a little nub in the head and Ron smiled at me. "Yeah that sounds great. I'll see you in fifteen." I smiled at him and walked in my house.

I looked out my window and saw Ron standing there for a few more seconds before I saw him walk towards his house. I'm going to make it up to him, and finally do the one thing I have longed to do for more than I had ever known.

"Hey Kimmie. Back so soon?" My mom said. I turned to look at her.

"Yeah." I said and smiled at her.

"Well...look at you. You're simply glowing. I guess your date with Eric was better than expected huh?"

"No Mom. Turns out Eric was another one of Drakken's plans. He lied to me Mom." I said still a little hurt, but I knew I was much better off.

"I never liked him." Mom said. I laughed. "Where's Ron?"

"He's at home getting changed. Oh! I have to get ready he will be here soon!" I said and ran toward the stairs.

"Whoa! Slow down Kimmie! Care to explain what's going on?"

I blushed. "Well...Ron and me decided we are going back to Prom...together." I said. My Mom smiled at me.

"That's great! I always knew you two would end up together. You know Kimmie he does care a lot for you, he always has. I felt sort of sorry for him. If you could have seen him...he was so jealous whenever he saw you and Eric together. I'm glad you finally realized what was going on sweetie."

"Thanks mom. Let me know when he gets here, k?" And with that I ran up to my room to get ready.

* * *

I was putting my hair into a ponytail when I heard the doorbell ring. "Ron's here!" I heard my mom yell.

I smiled. Don't know why but just hearing his name makes me smile. Suddenly I heard my communicator go off.

"What's the stitch Wade?" I said. Wade smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Kim. Just wanted to congratulate you and Ron on a job well done. So...you and Ron...going to Prom?"

"Hey how did you find out?"

"I have my ways..." Wade said moving his eyebrows up and down. "It's about time. But please don't kiss whenever I tried to communicate with you at school, k? I'm still trying to get over the time I saw you kiss him when you have that emotion thing."

I laughed whole-heartedly. I don't remember a whole bunch. Things are still a little fuzzy.

"Wade! We're not dating...yet." I said.

Wade was about to say something when I remembered that Ron was still downstairs waiting downstairs for me.

"Sorry Wade got to go. Ron's waiting for me."

"Have fun." Wade said and then the screen went black.

I smiled and put it away on my dresser.

"I'm going to do things the way they should have been a long time ago."

I walked down the stairs as gracefully was I could. Mom, Dad, my bothers and Ron were all looking up at me. I could have sworn I saw Ron's mouth open at the sigh of me...but I'm sure I was just imagining things.

"Oh Kimmie, your dress is ripped at the bottom." I heard my Mom say.

"That's all right Mom. I can live with it. It's not too bad. What do you think Ron?"

Ron looked at the bottom of my dress for two seconds then his eyes looked into mine. "I think it looks absolutely beautiful."

I heard my mom giggly and my Dad cough a bit. "Well, you two have fun. Ron, make sure you bring her home by eleven."

I looked at my Dad surprised. My curfew was at ten, why did he suddenly raise it? He caught my look and he gave me a wink. I blushed. I guess Mom told him what was going on.

"Wait! Let me take a picture of the two of you." Mom said. I looked at Ron, who looked really embarrassed, and then looked at my Mom.

"C'mon Ron." I said. I grabbed his arm. I pushed him close to me, so close I could feel his side touching mine. I placed his hand on my waist and I took a hold of the other one. His face was just an inch next to mine and I could hear his breathing. It was rather fast.

"Smile Ron!" I heard my Mom say. Ron looked down to me and I looked at him. I offered him a smile to reassure him. He then looked back at my Mom, who was holding the camera, and smiled a really genuine smile. I turned and looked at the camera.

The flash went off and I saw my Mom smiling at us.

"Bye kids have fun!" I heard them say as Ron and I walked out the door.

"You wanna walk to the gym?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure." I said.

We walked side by side towards school. Ron kept looking down at his shoes as we kept on walking.

"You're so unusually quiet tonight." I told him. The sound of my voice made him look up.

"I am?" He said. I nodded. "Sorry, I got a lot of things on my mind." Then he looked back down to his shoes.

"Oh. Hopefully it's nothing bad." I said. I heard him laugh a short laugh.

"No, nothing bad." He said, not lifting his gaze from his shoes this time.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"You. Me. Us." He said quietly as if hoping I didn't hear him. But I did.

"What about us?" I asked.

"Well, about all these things that have recently happened. I'm sorry if I was acting like a jerk while you were with Eric."

"No Big." I said. But was that what was really bothering him?

"I guess I didn't realize what I was really feeling." He said. I stopped walking and looked at the back of his blond head as he kept walking in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He stopped and turned to look at me. He shifted his feet and had his hands behind his back. "I didn't realize I was...jealous of Eric."

"Jealous?" I asked. He nodded. "Ron...you know that no one could ever take your place. You're my best friend. The person that knows who I really am. You're my-"

"I know, I know! But...its just...at the thought of losing you forever...it hurt Kim. I felt like I was being replaced. Like I was being erased from your life. That's when I realized something..."

He walked towards me. I felt him take both my hands in his and he held them softly.

"I realized...that I have deeper feelings for you than I knew. I love everything about you Kim. You're so smart and so beautiful. God, your so many things to me. You're the single most beautiful creature I know. I never liked it when you dated other guys. It bothers me so much. Just thinking that they were touching your skin or even kissing you...it made me sick."

"Kim, what I'm trying to say is that ...I love you. I have loved you since we have been kids. I guess I never realized it until know. We're adults now Kim. I mean this is our last high school dance. Who knows where we'll be in a year from now? I hope that whatever it is...it's by your side."

"I sort of knew I loved you when you kissed me. I don't know if you remember, but when you were being controlled by that mood thingy-majiger you kissed me. It was pure bliss. I analyzed it over and over. I was scared to tell you that I loved you because it would hurt our friendship. I was scared I was going to lose you... I know that you won't ever talk to me ever again after tonight, and I understand if you don't. I know you wouldn't want me, Ron Stoppable, as your boyfriend. Bonnie would let the whole school know and embarrass you and then you wouldn't talk to me ever again and-"

"Ron..."

"You would hate me and then you would send Wade after me-"

"Ron..."

"And then I would be an outcast at school more than I already am-"

"Ron!" I shouted.

"What?" He said.

I let go of his right hand and I lifted his face. I looked into his eyes.

"Ron, I love you too." I said.

"Really?" He said.

"Really really. I don't care what Bonnie or the whole school thinks. I love you. You're the person I have been looking for. You have been in front of me the whole time. I guess I have loved you for a long time too...but I just have been so blind."

"Kim-"

"No, wait let me finish. I don't care if you don't wear stylish clothes or designer cologne. I don't care if you're not captain of any team or if you have money. I like you the way you are. You have always been there for me Ron. Good and bad. You know who I really am." I said.

Ron smiled at me. His piercing brown eyes looked into mine. He was still holding my hand.

"C'mon.The gym's justaround the corner." I said. He nodded.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. But this time it was all right. We were still holding hands. In a few minutes we reached the gym.

I was about to open the door when Ron stopped me.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

I smiled at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I've never been surer in my life."

We opened the doors. I saw that everyone was huddled around a small portable TV when they saw us.

I saw Bonnie look at my hand in Ron's and then followed by her shrieking.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating! Oh my god what a loser!" And then she began laughing.

I expected everyone to laugh too. But everyone kept quiet. Suddenly the whole gym erupted in applause and yells.

I blushed and I felt Ron shift uncomfortably.

He let my hand go. Suddenly the lights dimmed and a slow song began to play. The disco lights hit the ceiling and the floor.

Should I ask him to dance? Should we go sit down and talk some more?

Before I could think any further I felt Rufus push me towards Ron. I looked up to him and into his piercing brown eyes.

He took my hand once again and he led me towards the dance floor. We walked to the center of the floor right under the disco ball.

His hand reached for my waist and his other held my hand. I placed my free hand onto his shoulder.

We kept looking into each other's eyes. Wow, why didn't we do this before?

I felt so happy and so complete just being in his arms. But it didn't seem close enough.

I placed my head on his shoulder and creped closer to his body. I knew he was surprised by my move because he jerked a little.

But then I felt him let go of my hand and he wrapped both his hands around my waist and pushed me closer to him.

This was so perfect.

The perfect Prom with the perfect guy.

Ron Stoppable.

I don't know why, but I began to think about what we were talking about when Dr. Drakken had us tied up.

"Gross you kissed a robot!" Yelled a disgusted Ron.

"I didn't kiss him!" I yelled at Ron.

"You didn't?" He said his face lighting up.

"No, but I wanted to." I said.

His face fell. "Oh."

I smiled to myself as I remember that. I'm so glad I didn't kiss Eric.

I could smell Ron's cologne from where my head was placed. It smelled...pretty great. Why didn't I realize how good he smelled before? Or how his body felt so good next to mine...touching it. Just feeling him was a rush.

I lifted my head and I stopped dancing. Ron stopped too and his eyes looked at mine.

I looked quickly at his lips and then back at his eyes. I moved my head closer to his.

Then we kissed. His arms wrapped around me tightly as I had my arms around his neck.

He tasted like the nachos at Bueno Nacho. Not bad.

It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Of all the guys I have been with and kissed, none of them could compare to Ron.

He began to kiss me back and pulled me closer to him.

There was passion in his kisses. There was that love that we both had been hiding since we were kids in it. All these years of waiting put together into one kiss.

We both let go after a few seconds. He was smiling at me. That cute little smile he always has when he's with me.

"Kim, will you...be my girlfriend?" He asked me softly. He began to sway me to the music that was still playing.

"Yes, I would love it." I said and reached up to him once again and kissed him.

The End

Please Review! I own nothing!


	2. Ron's POV

A/N: This is basically the same story as before except this is from Ron's point of view. This was only planned as a one shot but if u guys want it to be more then just ask and I would be happy to oblige! I do not own anything! Thanks to all of you that reviewed! You rock!

* * *

I could see the back of Kin's head as she stood there and looked on at the falling of the satellite thingy that destroyed the Bueno Nacho I knew and loved. I still felt...embarrassed at what I had told her when Eric tied us up

_Maybe he's closer than you think_

I told her when she asked me where she was going to find another guy like Eric. Just hearing his named made me angry. He made me so angry because he had hurt Kim. She really liked him...I know.

He wasn't anything but another one of Drakken's plan. I can't believe he made me think he was my friend. He was always coming between me and Kim...that jerk.

I felt Rufus crawl up my pant leg and into my pocket.

"Hey Buddy! Great job, you saved the day!" I told him. Rufus gave me thumbs up.

I sighed. So where do I go from here? I'm still unclear on what to do about KP.

Kim...

Kimberly Ann Possible...

Now there's a lovely name...

I was still staring at the back of Kim's head when she turned around to face me. She had on...a smile. But it was no ordinary smile. It was..._the _smile.

She took my hand. I felt goose bumps go up and down my spine.

"C'mon there's still time left." I heard her say.

"Time left for what?" I asked lost to whatever she was talking about. But she simply pulled me with her towards the exit of the Bueno Nacho Headquarters.

I heard her ask Wade to send us a cab once we got outside. I stood alone by the outside wall of the Headquarters. I had to do something about this... I can't leave it alone...

The cab arrived faster than I had hoped and Kim got inside. "Ron! C'mon!" I heard her yell at me. I smiled and waved at her and ran towards the cab.

The whole ride was quiet. I didn't want to talk to her like I usually did. I was...scared. Rufus sat between us wondering what the heck was going on...

What was happening? I mean just yesterday Kim and I were best friends and now...what? Do I like her? Do I lov-

"Ron..." I heard her say. I turned to look at her.

Suddenly the cab stopped in front of Kim's house and I got out of that cab as fast as I could. I have to get home and think these things over.

We were standing in front of her house. I felt really uncomfortable and really...scared so I said the first thing that could pop to my mind.

"So...you said we had time?" I asked her wondering what she meant when we were at the Bueno Nacho headquarters.

"Well, I wanted to know...you want to go back to Prom?" I heard her say softly.

"Prom?" I asked quietly. Please...Please...Please...

"Uh hu. There still time left."

"Um...sure." I said trying to act like this was no big deal. Please...Please...

"Great. Listen, go get dressed into your dad's prom tux and meet me at my house in fifteen minutes. We'll go to Prom together and enjoy what's left of it. What do you say?" She said smiling at me.

I felt my heart race and my hands got sweaty. I felt my mouth drop open. She wants me to be her date for prom? An actual date? I think I'm going to pass out...

Suddenly Rufus gave me a sharp nub on my head and I quickly answered "Yeah that sounds great. I'll see you in fifteen."

I saw her beautiful silhouette walk into her house. I know I should have left as soon as she walked inside but I stood there a few more seconds just soaking everything in. Maybe this is what I have been waiting for. The moment to tell her...

I began to walk home...planning out what I was going to tell her...

* * *

I dressed as fast as I could. I ran up to my room, tripped on the stairs (twice) and put my vest on backwards. My hands were shaking very very badly.

Rufus watched me from my desk as I combed my hair.

"Tonight's the night Rufus. I'm going to tell her exactly what has been bothering me for all this time now...ever since she first kissed me...remember that Rufus? I won't ever forget..."

I heard my Dad knock and I told him to come in. He saw me and smiled.

"Son, I thought you weren't going to go to prom?" He said looking at his old tux on me.

"Yeah...but I decided I'm going."

"That's great...So is Kim going with you?" He asked me.

I turned around so that he wouldn't see me flush. "Uh...Yeah I gotta go meet her. I'll see you later dad." I said and rushed out of my room.

"Have fun son...and good luck." He said. I stopped and looked at him. He simply grinned at me and waved goodbye.

"We are so not related..." I said. Rufus uh hu'ed from inside my pocket.

I didn't realize I was walking that fast until I reached KP's house a few minutes later.

"I must be more nervous than I thought. I walked up to the house slowly and rang the doorbell. Dr. Possible answered the door.

"Oh, Hello Ron. Kim's been expecting you. Come in." She told me. I thanked her and walked inside.

"Ron's here!" I heard her yell. I looked around and saw that the whole Possible family was...standing around watching me suffer. When did it get so hot in here?

I heard soft footsteps coming from the stairs and I looked up to see Kim coming down. Wow! I had never seen a more beautiful sight in my life. She looked gourgeouse...so incredible...so sexy-

"Oh Kimmie, your dress is ripped at the bottom." I heard her Mom tell her.

Kim looked at the bottom of the dress but smiled. "That's all right Mom. I can live with it. It's not too bad. What do you think Ron?" She said looking at me with those big green eyes of hers.

I didn't even notice that it was ripped. I looked at it for two seconds before I turned my gaze into those eyes of hers.

"I think it looks absolutely beautiful." I said, which was the whole truth. Wow.

I heard her Mom laugh and her Dad cough. That brought me out of my daze and I looked down at the carpet... Huh. Was their carpet always this blue?

"Well, you two have fun. Ron, make sure you bring her home by eleven." I heard her Dad tell me. I looked up and nodded. I'll keep true to my word.

"Wait! Let me take a picture of the two of you." I heard her Mom say. I felt embarrassed. I really wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. I don't know why but I suddenly felt nervous being with the Posibbles.

"C'mon Ron." I heard her say. Suddenly she pushed me close to her. My side touched her petite yet beautifully curvy body. Oh man. She placed my hand on her waist and she took hold of my other hand. The goose bumps came back.

My breathing got faster and my heart was thumping in my chest. Wow, it really is hot in here...I looked down to see her and she smiled at me reassured. I know I have nothing to worry about when she smiles at me. I looked at the camera and smiled.

We walked outside and I heard the Possibles say "Bye kids have fun!"

Kim and I stood outside for a few seconds before I said, "You wanna walk to the gym?"

"Yeah sure." She said in that suave way of hers. It was so hot.

We walked side by side. Neither one of us spoke. I looked at my shoes, going over all the things I wanted to tell her in my head.

"You're so unusually quiet tonight." I heard her say. The sound of that voice made me look up. How could I not?

"I am? Sorry, I got a lot of things on my mind." I said quickly not really thinking or realizing what I said. I returned to looking back at my shoes.

"Oh. Hopefully it's nothing bad." She said. This made me laugh. She was always making sure I was all right. I love that.

"No, nothing bad." I said, but this time I didn't lift my gaze from my shoes.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard her ask me. But she wasn't asking it to be nosy, but rather she was asking it because she sounded really concerned.

"You. Me. Us." I said, mostly to myself. I said it softly, hoping she didn't catch that last word. What would she think if she knew what I was thinking about?

"What about us?" She asked me. Damn! She heard me! I decided to tell her part of what was bothering me so far.

"Well, about all these things that have recently happened. I'm sorry if I was acting like a jerk while you were with Eric."

"No Big." I heard her say, kind of hurt. Oh the heck with it! I'm telling her everything I can't take it. I can't keep things away from her...she's my friend above all. She had to know.

"I guess I didn't realize what I was really feeling." I said. I saw her stop on her tracks and I continued to walk a little ahead of her. Just in case she hated me or yelled at me I could run away as fast as possible.

"What do mean?" She asked me hope sounding in her voice.

I stopped and looked at her. I shifted my hands and feet. I can't believe I'm telling her this... "I didn't realize I was...jealous of Eric."

"Jealous?" She asked. I nodded. "Ron...you know that no one could ever take your place. You're my best friend. The person that knows who I really am. You're my-"

"I know, I know! But...its just...at the thought of losing you forever...it hurt Kim. I felt like I was being replaced. Like I was being erased from your life. That's when I realized something..."

I drew all the bravery I had in me. It's now or never. I walked towards her and took a hold of her smooth, soft, and small hands.

"I realized...that I have deeper feelings for you than I knew. I love everything about you Kim. You're so smart and so beautiful. God, your so many things to me. You're the single most beautiful creature I know. I never liked it when you dated other guys. It bothers me so much. Just thinking that they were touching your skin or even kissing you...it made me sick."

"Kim, what I'm trying to say is that ...I love you. I have loved you since we have been kids. I guess I never realized it until know. We're adults now Kim. I mean this is our last high school dance. Who knows where we'll be in a year from now? I hope that whatever it is...it's by your side."

"I sort of knew I loved you when you kissed me. I don't know if you remember, but when you were being controlled by that mood thingy-majiger you kissed me. It was pure bliss. I analyzed it over and over. I was scared to tell you that I loved you because it would hurt our friendship. I was scared I was going to lose you... I know that you won't ever talk to me ever again after tonight, and I understand if you don't. I know you wouldn't want me, Ron Stoppable, as your boyfriend. Bonnie would let the whole school know and embarrass you and then you wouldn't talk to me ever again and-"

"Ron..." I heard her say, but I didn't stop talking. I had to get everything out there.

"You would hate me and then you would send Wade after me-" I said telling her of my fear of her powerfulness.

"Ron..." She said again, but I just ignored her.

"And then I would be an outcast at school more than I already am-" I continued.

"Ron!" She shouted. I stopped talking and felt annoyed with her that she wouldn't let me finish my confession.

"What?" I asked aggravated.

She let go of my hand and I felt something fall in my stomach. She's going to say she doesn't like me like that...

Then with a soft finger she lifted my chin and made me look into those green pools.

"Ron, I love you too." She said.

I just died and went to heaven. I'm dreaming right? This is just another one of my dreams...just like the one where I get to own the whole Bueno Nacho franchise...

"Really?" I asked her...trying to make sure I was still awake or that I had a heart attack in the past few seconds.

"Really really. I don't care what Bonnie or the whole school thinks. I love you. You're the person I have been looking for. You have been in front of me the whole time. I guess I have loved you for a long time too...but I just have been so blind." She said.

That was enough for me. I didn't need to hear anymore. I knew.

"Kim-" I began to say.

"No, wait let me finish. I don't care if you don't wear stylish clothes or designer cologne. I don't care if you're not captain of any team or if you have money. I like you the way you are. You have always been there for me Ron. Good and bad. You know who I really am." She said. I never stopped looking into her eyes. I still held her hand. I wasn't going to let it go. I was afraid if I did she would float away from me.

"C'mon. The gym is around the corner." She said and we continued to walk.

We didn't talk the rest of the way there. What else was there to say? Things were finally clear between us.

We reached the gym a few minutes later. Kim was about to open the door when I stopped her.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

She squeezed my hand and gave me a radiant smile. "I've never been surer in my life."

I believed her. She wouldn't lie to me. We opened the doors and saw everyone around a portable TV.

My heart began to race in fear when Bonnie looked down towards our linked hands.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating! Oh my god what a loser!" And then she began laughing.

I was waiting for everyone to point and laugh at us. Kim's going to leave me now...I bet she's going to regret this...

But to my amazement they all clapped and cheered for us. I saw Kim blush and I felt uncomfortable. I totally was not expecting that.

I let her hand go. Then, as if on cue, the lights dimmed and a soft song began to play. The disco ball dropped and its lights hit everywhere.

Oh man, now what? Do I ask her to dance? Or maybe we should head back outside to talk?

Rufus pushed me from my side and pushed me towards her. I looked up to her and looked into her green eyes.

My god she was beautiful. The lights made her eyes shine and her dress glowed around her...making her seem angelic.

I was so in trance with her that I took her hand without noticing and led her towards the dance floor.

I led her right under the disco ball. I'm not much of a dancer but when I placed my hand on her waist and held her hand in my other one it was as if I had done this a thousand times before.

I never stopped looking into her eyes. I am so lucky. This is so much better than having a Bueno Nacho all to myself for a day. No a week. No a year.

Suddenly she placed her head on my shoulder and I jumped in surprise. I smiled. I could smell her hair. It smelled like apples and cinnamon...

I let her hand go and placed it on her waist and pushed her closer to me. I finally had her. I had the girl of my dreams in my arms. What more could I ask for?

I felt her lift her head off my shoulder. I looked up to look her in the eyes.

Her face came nearer mine. I could feel her soft breath hit my face. I knew what was coming. But this time I wasn't going to run away or say "Gross" or anything.

I wanted it. I wanted her.

I felt her soft lips on mine. Wow. I kissed her softly, just barely tasting her.

She tasted better than everything in Bueno Nacho combined. I kissed her again. I felt all my feelings and love melt away in my kisses. I wanted to show her how strongly I felt about her.

We parted after a few more seconds. Or was it minutes? Who knew? All I knew was that I was with her.

Now with this beautiful woman in my arms and with all my fear and doubt gone I could finally ask what had been bothering me for so long.

"Kim, will you...be my girlfriend?" I asked her and softly began to sway to the music that was playing.

"Yes, I would love it." She told me and leaned in for another kiss.

I am the single most luckiest man in the world.

Please Review!


	3. The Next Morning

A/N: Hey I decided that I was going to make this an on going story because people requested it. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and for everyone's comments!

* * *

I do not own anything!

Kim's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see that it was seven in the morning. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. What a dream! It seemed so real...

I put a hand to my lips. Yes, last night did happen. It was all real. It was an unforgettable night. I fell backwards on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Thank goodness it was Saturday. I don't have to worry about rushing to school.

I got up a few minutes later. I made my bed and brushed my teeth. I walked to my closet. I was going to reach and grab my usual green top and pants when I stopped.

"Maybe I should wear something...nicer today." I said to myself. Maybe Ron would be over later today...

Instead I grabbed my white T-shirt with a pink heart on it and my baggy khaki pants. I was brushing my hair when I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in." I said still brushing my hair. My Mom peeked in. "Good Morning Kimmie. Just wanted to let you know breakfast was ready."

"Thanks Mom, I'll be down in a sec." I said. I brushed my hair a few more seconds then placed the brush down on my desk. I saw my Mom still standing in the doorway. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"So...how was Prom?" She asked me. I laughed. I should have known she was going to ask me something about Ron and me.

"Great. It was a blast. I danced all night." I said.

"That's good...so, did anything interesting happen?"

"Not really...oh wait! Yeah something really great!" I told her. I walked to her and motioned for her to walk with me to the kitchen.

"What happened?" She asked me quickly. She wasn't even watching her steps as we were going down the stairs. I was afraid she was going to fall down or something.

"Monique totally hit it off with Brick. You should have seen them. Bonnie was so peeved..."

"Oh. That's...good for Monique...I guess." Mom said. I was trying really hard not to let a giggle escape. I knew she wanted to know what happened between me and Ron.

"Hey tweebs. Hey Dad." I said as I sat down. Dad was hidden behind a huge newspaper and the twins were playing with some new invention.

"Good morning Kim. How was Prom?" He asked me, still behind the newspaper.

"Great." I said happily. This made him move aside his newspaper and look at me. I simply smiled at him. Mom placed a plate of eggs in front of me and I began to eat.

I know I shouldn't torture them like this... But it was too fun.

Breakfast was mostly quiet. After I finished with my breakfast I got up and began to wash my dish.

"Oh I almost forgot!" I said looking at my Mom who was looking over an article in _Brain surgen Daily._ "Ron and I are dating."

My dad chocked back his coffee and my Mom lifted her eyes off the article.

"That's...great." She said smiling at me. She looked at Dad who was cleaning a stain of coffee on his shirt. I smiled at Dad.

"That's not a...problem is it Dad?" I asked him. I was drying my plate.

"No...I believe you are old enough now to make your own decisions Kim." He said. "He's a nice boy..." He smiled at me. I knew he would approve of Ron. "I got to go change before I'm late..." He got up and left the kitchen.

"Pay up Tim!" I heard Jim say. Tim looked angrily handed Jim ten dollars out of his pocket.

"Jim! Tim! What is this all about?" I heard Mom ask them.

"I bet Tim that Kim and Ron were going to start dating at Prom." Jim said Proudly. Mom simply laughed and continued reading her article.

I laughed too. "I love you guys." I told them and I ran behind them and messed up their hair. "Hey!" They yelled.

I heard knocking coming from the front door. "I got it!" I yelled. I opened the door to see Ron standing there.

"Oh hey Ron." I said smiling.

"Hey KP." He said. He walked in. My Mom was looking at us from the kitchen. Ron noticed her stare. "Morning ." He said. Mom waved at him.

"Let's go to my room." I said. We were half way up the stairs when Dad came out of his room and saw us.

"Good Morning Ron!" He said nicely.

"'Morning Dr. P." He said. I could tell he was a little nervous. Dad patted his back and then he went down the stairs. Ron looked after him. "He's never done that before..."

I laughed. "C'mon Ron." I said and grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room.

I shut the door. Ron stood standing in my room. Usually he would be sitting on my bed or going through my stuff on my desk.

"This is the first time I'm in your room...as your boyfriend." He said.

"Ron, you dork!" I said and walked towards him. I wanted him to get rid of his shyness and I wanted him to relax like the Ron he was before.

I wrapped my hands around his neck. "Relax Ron. You've been here before. What's the diff?" I said.

I felt him relax his shoulders a bit. He placed his hands around my waist. "Yeah I know. It's just...I'm your boyfriend now..."

I laughed again. I leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me slowly and carefully. We stood there in our embrace for a few more seconds before he let me go.

"You wanna go somewhere?" He asked me.

"Sure."

"Wanna catch a movie?" He asked looking onto my desk. He noticed the picture of him on my silver frame. I place his picture in it last night.

"Yeah sounds great. You wanna go to Bueno Nacho afterwards?"

"Yeah!" He said. "Booyah!" He said pointing at his picture on my desk. "I look pretty darn cute don't I?"

The old Ron was coming back! "Oh yeah..." I said sarcastically.

"Hey! Lots of women are dying to get with the Ronster! Your lucky I accepted to be your boyfriend."

"Whoa! You accepted? Your lucky I said yes to your offer. You don't know how lucky you are to have Kim Possible as your girlfriend."

Ron smiled at me. "Yeah I know. C'mon let's go catch that movie."

* * *

Review Please! 


End file.
